The Beloved One - A Damon Salvatore Love Story
by claraxyz
Summary: Lyubima Petrova was never like her older sister Katarina. She was full of love, kind, selfless and could see the beauty of life even in the most horrible things. Back in the year 1490s she was in a relationship with the one and only Klaus Mikaelson, but after she found out that he wants to kill her sister, she flee with her sister and changed her name into Lynett Pierce. And then s
1. Prolog

**The Beloved One – A Damon Salvatore Love Story**

_Lyubima Petrova was never like her older sister Katarina. She was full of love, kind, selfless and could see the beauty of life even in the most horrible things. Back in the year 1490s she was in a relationship with the one and only Klaus Mikaelson, but after she found out that he wants to kill her sister, she flee with her and changed her name into Lynett Pierce. And then she meets the Salvatore brothers and fell in love with Damon. What happens to her? Will she end in the Tomb? Or will she flee with her sister?_

Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864, Lynett's PoV

_"Where are we gonna stay?", I asked my older sister, while we were sitting in a small, but pretty carriage one the way to a small town called Mystic Falls in Virginia. "They are called the Salvatores, Lyu darling", Kata smiled softly at me. Katarina Petrova or better known as Katherine Pierce is my big sister. She mind be a selfish slut to others, but towards me she is loving and caring, because no matter what, I always will be her little baby sister and she loves me, like I love her. "I hope they are fun", I grinned childish at my big sister and our friend Emily. "We can have fun anyway", my sister smiled at me and caressed my hair. "We are there, Miss Pierce", the driver announced. "Thanks", my sister said coldly. I gave her a small smile, which she returned. _

_First Emily leaved the carriage and after her the driver helped me leave the carriage, "Thank you, Sir", I said with a lovely smile and stand beside Emily, so Kata could leave the carriage. I looked up for the first time and saw a beautiful house and before the house a extremely handsome looking men, around my age. By the way, I'm 17 since 372 years. "Uh Kata, he is totally your typ", I laughed in a low tone. "Shut up", she laughed too, but I could see in her eyes that she really liked the way he looks. "You must be the Pierce-Sisters", he greeted us and Kata and I bowed, he returned the the bow. "My name is Stefan Salvatore" "Katherine Pierce", my sister returned, after he kissed her knuckles, "- but please call me Katherine" "Lynett Pierce", I said after my sister and he kissed my knuckles too, "- and you can call me Lynett too, nice to meet you" "The pleasure is all mine", he smiled and looked to my sister. Somebody has a crush, I thought and smirked. _

_That's big, I thought when I entered my new room. It was wonderful. I frightened when I hear someone entering the room and turned around. "You scared me", I said and let out a nervous laugh when I see someone stranger in my door framing. "My apologizes, my name is Damon Salvatore", the stanger, now known as Damon, told me. "Lynett Pierce", I said and smiled at him. "Do you need any help, Miss Pierce?", he asked me in a friendly tone. "No thank you, but please, call me Lynett", I answerd and give my full intention to him. He had black hair and the most amazing blue eyes I ever seen before, he stared at me, which made me blush and I looked away quickly. "It would be a pleasure, Lynett", the way he said my name make butterflies flew in my tummy. What is happening to me? I don't fall in love since… since Klaus. _

_"So you fancy the older brother?", Kata asked my, when I set in her room, while she was dressing for the day with Emily's help. "No, I'm starting to fancy him", I explained and laid myself back in my sisters bed. "It's the same", she laughed at me and I strew a pillow at her, but laughed too._

_Time jump –_

"_I love you", Damon said to, while we were sitting in my room. "I love you too, forever and always", I said to him smiling. He started kissing me and I returned the kisses. "Damon..", I whisperd. "I have to tell you something" "Are you alright?", he asked worried and stopped kissing me. "Katherine is up to something, I think we have to leave in some time", I began. "- What no, angel, I-", I cut him off. "- I will return Damon, I love you more than everything, but I don't want your life in danger, so I have to leave" "When will you return?", he asked worried. "I don't know, maybe in a few years, but maybe only in years", I said, starting to cry. "Turn me, I will look the same when you come back", he said with a stren voice. "You don't know what you are talking about, I never wanted to be a- a vampire", I said with tears rushing down my cheek. "Don't cry, my beautiful girl, I love you so much", Damon said, while he swept my tears away with his thumb. "I love you too", I whispered and kissed the men I will always love. _

Hello guys, I'm sorry if there are word or gramma mistakes, I live in germany and I'm not a native speaker and I'm open for all corrections!  
I'm happy if you liked the prolog from the beloved one!  
xx clara


	2. Chapter 1

**The Beloved One – A Damon Salvatore Love Story**

Mystic Falls, Virginia 2010, Damon's PoV

I was leaving the Mystic Grill, when I saw her, Katherine. "What do you want?" "I would be nicer, if I were you", she answers with a smirk. "Yeah?", I asked annoyed. "Yes, if you ever want to see my dear sister again, than yes, I would be nicer", she answered me and I frowned to her. "If you dear sister would have loved me, she wouldn't leave me, like she did", I answered annoyed and started walking again. "Oh, she loved you, no wait, she loves you", she started and I freezed. "She only never came back because of me and of course, because of Klaus" "Who is Klaus?", I asked confused and a bit jealous. "Never mind", she said smirking. "What matters is that I could call her only one time and she would come back to Mystic Falls" "What do you want?", I asked with a raised eyebrow and a devil smile appeared on her lips.

New York City, New York 2010, Lynetts's PoV

"La la la la, La la la la, La la la la, I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride, Be thinkin' of me, doin' what you like (...)", I heard my phone start ringing. "Hellu?", I said when I answered the call, without looking at the Caller ID. "Lynett?", a familiar voice came from the other side. "No, the Easter bunny", I answered sarcastically. "What's up Kata?" "Where are you?", my beloved sister asked me. "By Kenny-Benny in New York, why do you asked?", I said confused, but smiled at my nickname for my best friend. "I'm in Mystic Falls", she said and my smile felled. Mystic Falls? Like Damon Salvatore Mystic Falls? "Are you serious?" "No, I'm Katherine", she joked, but it wasn't the time to make jokes. "Did you speaked to Damon?", I asked. "To be honest, yes, and because of that I want you to come, there will be a masked ball and I want you to come", she said and a big smile appeared on my face. "I can see him again?", I asked excited. "Yeah, and he wants to speak to you, now", she said and I could hear another voice argumenting with my sister.  
"Lynett?", the voice of the men that I loved more than 130years came from the other side. "Damon", I whispered and tears running down my cheek. "It's really you?", I asked with a voice full of tears. "Yes", he whispered back. "I love you, always have and always will. I'm so sorry", I said in the phone and hanged up.

"Who was on the phone?", my best friend asked me. "Damon..", I whispered and started crying like a little baby. "Oh sweetie", Kenneth said in a low tone and put me in a huge. "I thought you love him? Why are you crying?" "Because I'm so happy, so incredible happy" "Oh love, when you will see him?" "Next week, will you go with me to Mystic Falls? I can't do this alone" "Of course sweetie", he said and kissed my cheek. "Now stop crying" "We need a outfit for a masked ball", I said with a smile an hugged my friend tight.  
_

I'm back, I hope you like the first real chapter!  
Kenneth West looks like Ed Westwick (Photo on the side)  
Xoxo, clara.:)


	3. Chapter 2

**The Beloved One – A Damon Salvatore Love Story**

Mystic Falls, Virginia 2010, Damon's PoV

"Mason. You should have been here an hour ago" "Wrong boy toy", I answered. "Damon. For once you surprised me. Is Mason with you?" "He's right beside me, hard across the room" "You shouldn't have" "I had a very bizzy day today, killed a werewolf and the moonstone; did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well filled with vervain? If this interest you very much.. Although he did love you, but don't worry I will bring him over in about an hour" "You have no idea what you have done" "Oh did I gave a kick in your master plane? I'm so sorry" "Damon you honestly believe I don't have a plan B? And if that fails a plan C, than a plan D and you know how it ends. And the love of your life is only a phone call away. Say my love to Stefan", Katherine said leaving me dizzy. Shit, she's right.. what if she says to Lynett to not come?

Road to Mystic Falls, Virginia 2010, Lynett's PoV

"Hurry Up, Kenny", I said hysterical as I began to saw the sign from Mystic Falls. "Calm down, Sweetie", my best friend only laughed at me and I started pouted. "Oh come on, you will see your beloved Damon in a few minutes", he said and I smiled a bit. "Ah there is my beloved smile"  
"Are we there?", I asked Kenny as he put on a street to a old Manson. "Yeah, I think we are there, at least that's a party", he said and stopped the car. "Are you ready?", he asked me. "Of course lets go", I said leaving the car. I was wearing a dark violet dress with black details and Kenneth was wearing a black suit. We weren't wearing masks so Damon could easily see us.  
Every step I took I become more and more nervous. What if he doesn't like me anymore? After all it was over 100 years we last saw each other. "Wow the Lockwood's haven't forgot how to party", I said after a time wandering around the Lockwood Manson. "You know them?", Kenny asked confused. "Back in the 19th", I casual said tipping on the shoulder of a girl who was sitting with a boy. "Excuse me", I friendly said, "There isn't any chance you know where Damon Salvatore is? Or Stefan?" "We do, why?", the boy asked. "I'm a old friend", I kindly said smiling at them. "I don't like most of their old friends, what's your name?", the girl with a chocolate colored skin asked. Before I could answer the phone from the boy burst out vibrating. "Excuse us, later maybe", he said standing up. "Thank you anyways", I sadly said going after Kenny who was flirting with some random boy. "I will search on my own, have fun", I said to him, kissing his cheek. "Really?", he asked concern. "Yeah", I smiled turning around.

PoV – Damon

"Just like in old times. The brother who loved my sister and the one who loved me in one room with me", Katherine said, "Just need Lynett to be here, but wait she's coming" "She isn't coming", I said turning to her. "What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet, Lynette won't be happy about this" "Old Damon died long ago" "Good, he was boring" "Can you to stop?", Stefan asked annoyed. "Where's the moon stone?" "What do you want with it?" "Oh hey Lynett!", Katherine said waving to someone behind me. Turning around I saw the only person on this world I love with all her mistakes and I thought I wouldn't see again ever. My beloved Lynett Pierce.

-

Sorry that it took so long! I hope you like it, i have holidays now, so it won't take longe now.  
xoxo clara


	4. Chapter 3

**The Beloved One – A Damon Salvatore Love Story**

Mystic Falls, Virginia 2010, Lynett's PoV

"Lynett", Damon said with wide eyes, looking like he just had seen a ghost. "Damon!", I said a smile forming on my lips moving forwards him. "Stop Lyu!", Kata said shocking me so I stand still watching her confused. "Your little boyfriend has a witch who put a spell on this room, when you're in here you can't go out", Kata explained giving me a small smile. I nodded but started going towards Damon again. Ignoring Katas calls I entered the room only to stop in front of Damon. "I thought you were dead", he said in a small voice and I felt like back in 1864.

"I love you Damon", I just said before kissing him.

Breaking up the kiss I turned to my sister only to see that she was full of blood, "Oh my god Kata!", I exclaimed going towards her and checking if she was alright. "What happened?" "Nothing sis, we will talk about this later", she said and I only nodded hugging her. "I missed you Kata, why did you come here without me in the first place?" "Got a new boy toy, Mason Lockwood", she smirked at me making me laugh. "You're truly unbelievable", I said smiling turning to Damon again.

"I will explain you everything, just hear me out, please", I begged near tears. I missed him so much and I still love him more than everything. He was my beloved one. "Please Damon", I continued seeing him not answer. "Please" a single tear came running down my cheek. But before it could come down, Damon was right in front of me swiping the tear away. It just remembered me to back in 1864.

_"When will you return?", he asked worried. "I don't know, maybe in a few years, but maybe only in years", I said, starting to cry. "Turn me, I will look the same when you come back", he said with a stren voice. "You don't know what you are talking about, I never wanted to be a- a vampire", I said with tears rushing down my cheek. "Don't cry, my beautiful girl, I love you so much", Damon said, while he swept my tears away with his thumb. "I love you too", I whispered and kissed the men I will always love._

"I love you Lynett", he said looking right in my eyes with his beautiful blue eyes. Butterflies started to fly in my tummy smiling up to him. "I love you too", I smiled kissing him. "Forever and always"

Time skip-

"I will be right back, I have to search Kenny, he is probably waiting for me", I said to Damon smiling at him. I explained everything to him, even why I had to run away, yes I told him about Klaus, but only necessary things, not even his name. "Who's Kenny?", he asked a bit jealous. "my best friend, but he's totally into guys so you don't have to worry", I said kissing his cheek. "It will only take 5 minuets and I will be back here."

"Kenny?", I shouted into the parking lot searching for my closest friend. "Kenneth!" turning around to go back into the Manson I run into some guy. "I'm sorry", I said turning around only to get hit with something on my head knocking me down. (For the confused ones of you, I only drink on animals so I'm a pretty weak vampire)

Hey guys, a new chapter. Hope you like it J  
Please leave a review, I would be happy J  
Love you guys, clara xx


End file.
